kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kabuto Extender
The is a modified designed for Kabuto, capable of switching between two performance modes: the high-speed and the offensively oriented . Design Kabuto Extender consists of the following parts; * is a horn-like antenna that receives the will of the Rider and can run automatically. It also prevents the vortex phenomenon and enables stable running. * is a dual live beam-type headlight. It can combine high-intensity multi-reflector and lightweight gold lens to illuminate 250m ahead even in the dark. * displays the speedometer, the dual trip/odometer, the REV indicator, the water temperature gauge, the fuel gauge. A digital tachometer is also installed. * is a body cover designed to measure the fluid dynamics that reduces air resistance during running. It is made of and defends the engine part. * is possible to travel with gasoline at normal times, but in the case of battle and emergency, it is also capable of generating plasma by ECR discharge and capable of ultra-speed traveling by ion acceleration. * has epidermis that woven with spectra fiber and the inside is made of shock-absorbing gel material. It is a single-seat that firmly fixes and adsorbs the Rider to the seat even on a bad road and high speed running at Clock Up. * is a high-intensity LED for tail turners and tail lamps that protrude to the left and right. Two outgoing tailpipes exhaust pressure to the optimum state by the variable exhaust valve controlled by a silencer made of . The large bulging tail cowl has the function of striking a sail which should be called a solar sail which is a brake system in the Clock Up world. * which wrapped materials like the Sign Suits vertically, excellent in grip power, with a non-burst system even on rough roads. Because of this, it will not break. Later history All Rider Break Kabuto, joined by Gatack, got on his Kabuto Extender, among many other Kamen Riders and their Rider Machines, to perform the All Rider Break attack which ended the final battle with Rock Great Leader. Super Hero Taisen In the supposed final battle between the Kamen Riders and , Kabuto rode on the Kabuto Extender (Masked Mode) with the other surviving Kamen Riders (Kuuga, Faiz, Kiva, and Double) on their respective motorcycles, led by Rider 1 (actually Decade in disguise) on the New Cyclone. Kabuto used the Kabuto Extender alongside W and Kiva to attack the and . Kabuto was next seen off the bike attempting to engage (actually in disguise) in combat only to be knocked down and seemingly defeated by his next attack, actually sent to the dimensional rift. World within the Magic Stone During the 14 Heisei Kamen Riders' battle against Amadum's monsters in the World within the Magic Stone, when various giant and flying monsters appeared, Kabuto noted that they wouldn't be able to keep up with him at their speed. He proceeded to board Kabuto Extender (Ex Mode) while utilising Clock Up, fighting alongside the other Riders pulling off their various tricks and destroying several Hydragoons then bouncing off Big T-Rex's head. Sengoku Battle Royale A Kabuto Extender motorcycle was also driven by the Bujin Rider Kabuto in the world of the Sengoku Period. He rode it in a clash with Bujin Kuuga on his TryChaser 2000. Rider Grand Prix Kabuto, as a Shocker Rider, participates in the Rider Grand Prix race, riding his Kabuto Extender. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battride War Kabuto appears riding the Kabuto Extender in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War. Modes - Ex Mode= Statistics: * Length: 309 cm * Width: 70 cm * Height: 117 cm * Top speed: 900 km/h * Power: 289.0 kw / 392.9 PS After using Cast-Off (Kabuto cannot ride Ex Mode in Masked Form), the bike changes into Ex Mode. This form is used for frontal assaults and battering style attacks as the Ex Horn can easily destroy Salis Worms. After the front fairing clears, the front wheel separates in two, allowing the front chassis to sink. The Clock Up system can further extend the abilities of this machine, allowing it to surpass basic gravitational laws. }} Legend Rider Signal Bike * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . Notes *Kabuto appears riding his Kabuto Extender, among the other Kamen Riders on their Rider Machines, in the animated ending sequence of Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. *In Playstation 2 game, Dark Kabuto uses his own black version of this bike, named Dark Kabuto Extender. **In the same game, if the team-up fight alongside Kamen Rider Hercus is won without changing to Rider Form, Kabuto will appear riding the Kabuto Extender in its EX Mode while still in Masked Form. *Early concept art showed the Kabuto Extender with a more beetle-like design, both in Masked mode and EX mode. Category:Rider Machines Category:Arsenal (Kabuto)